Garsiv's Princess
by hero's romance
Summary: What would Garsiv be like with his own Princess?


**This is my first time creating a story from any daydreams I've had about movie characters. Garsiv's character inspired me to put pen to paper. **

**Hope you enjoy my ideas on how he'd be with his own Princess.**

* * *

Garsiv, after taking new territory in some Eastern land for Persia, is presented with his first wife, Amenia, from the king.

Garsiv being a warrior at heart, does not want the distraction of a wife – no matter how beautiful. He's had many women, but does not consider a wife a necessity in his life. What the Hell would he do with a woman in his castle?

He agrees to the union as it will bring peace, and new land to Persia. It also is his father's wish, so he will honour it.

At first, Garsiv is determined to ignore this new wife of his, but as time goes on he cannot help but become taken by her. She is very beautiful, has a giving heart, and he is impressed at how she reaches out to the people of Persia. She is immediately loved by the people.

Though they live in separate quarters, and remain very formal toward each other, they start to develop a relationship. He watches her during her riding and archery lessons, they see each other at dinner, have drinks by the great fire before retiring to their separate rooms at night.

He sees her watching him while he trains with his men.

Garsiv finds himself looking forward to seeing her whenever he is away. He misses the little things she does, makes sure he has his favourite soap, towel, clothes, foods for meals. She has brought something to his life that he didn't know was missing.

On the night, When he has to leave on a campaign, Armenia, encouraged by Garsiv's old nanny from when he and his brother's were young, brings him his warrior equipment and drinks to his room.

Not knowing she is there, he goes into his room with is right hand man. When he sees her, he is taken back at how beautiful she is, and he realizes that he is suddenly sad to have to leave her. He is amazed to find that he will miss her.

Dressed in a very simple, but revealing gown, she turns from putting his equipment on the stand near the fireplace.

"They said, you will need all this for tomorrow morning."

He stares at her, seeing her body through the thin material of the gown, against the fire.

She looks at his lieutenant and bows slightly. "I will take my leave. I know you have things to prepare."

Garsiv doesn't even look at his lieutenant. "Leave us." After his lieutenant leaves, he goes to Amenia by the fire.

She looks at the equipment. "I'm not even sure if it's all here. There's so much and—I don't even know what it's all for."

He looks down at her. "I can tell you. If you would like."

"Yes. I'd like to learn."

He takes time to show her all the aspects of his equipment, thought all the while he's really unable to concentrate. He's very aware of being so close to her.

She remains very shy, and tries not to look directly at him.

When he's done explaining he stares at her.

She is embarrassed at his concentrated stare. "I hope this all pleases you."

"You please me, Princess." He puts his finger beneath her chin, which makes her look at him.

He smiles, liking her shyness with him. He's had many bold and brazen women, but his princess is pure, sheltered and unassuming. She is also his.

He kisses her as a prelude to making love. She breaks off the kiss to remind him that she has never done this before.

He is overcome by his tenderness for her, and they make love for the first time. It is not like anything he's every experienced. Though she has never done this before, he is humbled at how much she does to please him. He feels emotions he's not sure what to do with. His body, a hard warrior's body, is such a sharp contrast to her soft one. He has to leash his instinct to conquer, and instead worships her with words and gentleness he did not know he was capable of.

In the morning he hates to leave her, and asks her to move all her things to his quarters.

The formality between them is now gone. She is now completely his princess, and he wants her with him from now on.

Following the successful campaign, the King releases him to return home. He rides hard to see her again.

When he gets to his land, he does not even change out of his battle gear. Instead he goes directly to his chambers, eager to see her. When gets to his room, and sees that not only she isn't there, but she hasn't moved herself into his quarters, he's incensed.

He storms down to her quarters.

He slams open the huge doors to her bedroom to find her sitting at her dressing table.

"My lord?" She jumps up, shocked to see him. Though she was given word of his arrival, she thought he would change, and do other things before ever coming to see her.

"I asked you to be in my quarters when I returned."

"I—I guess I didn't think you truly meant it."

"Have I ever said anything to you that I have not meant?"

He goes to her, picks her up, and carries her back to his room, and bed where he makes love to her. "I said, I want you with me, and I meant it."

From this point on, the household staff learn that the fastest way to calm Prince Garsiv is with the presence of his princess.

Months later.

Three riders come to the castle from the East. They are from the princess's lands, where a rebellion is raging. The rebels are resentful over Persia's recent invasion and subsequent rule.

The princess's father, the Eastern King has sent the princess's old champion to warn and protect her—as well as two emissaries to maintain peace with the Persian King and Garsiv on the rebellion. He also requests help to squash the rebellion.

Garsiv does not like this old champion of the princess, and tells her so.

"But, my lord. He is to be trusted. He has been my champion and protector since I was twelve years old."

"You no longer need him, Princess. I am your protector, and I do not need any help taking care of what is mine."

A week later

Garsiv goes out to investigate reports of strangers causing trouble at on of the outpost. When he returns to the castle he finds it has been under attack. Somehow, rebels from the East got inside the castle. While the Persia Guard were fighting with them, she escaped with her champion.

Garsiv, suspicious that the champion let the rebels inside the castle walls, sets out to find his princess. He knows his royal guard would not so easily be overcome, and suspects that the champion used the attack to disguise his abduction of the princess.

Miles away the princess is shocked to realize that her champion has betrayed her. He has felt betrayed by her father sanctioning her marriage to a Persian, and now hates his country. He joined the rebellion months ago, and now sees her as nothing more than a Persian's whore. He takes her to the rebel leader, but not before beating her as humiliating punishment first.

Garsiv is frantic to find his Princess.

He knows that in the hands of this rebel she'll be used as collateral to get the Eastern territory back from Persia. If the rebel leader kills her, and makes it look like Persia, he will gain the support of the Eastern land people—they love the princess, and will resent the King for marrying her off to savage people. They will back rebel leader to the throne, to get Persia off their land.

Scouts track down the rebel hideout. Garsiv storms the hideout with his group of men, and finds her in the cellar, half naked, freezing, and chained to a pole.

He vows to kill all who are responsible for doing this her.

He does.

A year later

Garsiv, after securing a new Greek territory for Persia, is granted the territory princess's hand in marriage.

He does not want another wife and tells his father as much. He honours his first wife and will not have another.

Back at the castle Amenia overhears that Garsiv will be bringing home another wife. Jealous, and broken hearted she leaves with her lady in waiting for her Eastern territory. A small Calvary of the Persia guard go with her for safety.

Garsiv arrives home to find her gone. Needless to say he is furious at her for leaving, especially because she is more of less travelling alone. The rebels in her country, though he killed all responsible for hurting her, could still be out there.

He follows her, with his Calvary to her land . He will explain, after he calms down, that union with the Greek Princess was made between her and his cousin.

His Calvary catches up to her, and Garsiv commends his men on keeping her safe, and for travelling at such an obviously slow and apparent way that the only thing they had to left to do to leave a trail was burn down the forest in their wake.

Garsiv finds his Princess, and though he is still pissed at her, is also amused at her jealousy.

"I will not play second to another wife." Her eyes flash anger at him. "I'm not some sort of bath towel to be used and then discarded for another the next day."

Garsiv, smiling takes her hand. "I have already told you that you are my first and only wife. I will not take another."

"Unless it is the King's order."

"My father understands, and has made the union instead with my cousin."

"Humph."

"Amenia. I have not seen in weeks. I lay on my mat at night and think only of you. Then I return to find you gone."

She softens, slightly.

"I'm a warrior, Amenia. I cannot put my anger –feelings into delicate words."

"I do not like this business of more than one wife."

"You are my Princess—by law, and more importantly by my own code. Do not leave me again." He stops and looks at her. "Why have you become so fat?"

"I am with your child. And we won't leave you again."

Months later

Garsiv wakes up to the sound of Armenia's screaming. He jumps out of bed, sword in hand and runs to the sounds. He arrives to the castle kitchens at the same time as some of his men.

His Princess has started child birth. He sends the men to find the midwife, and carries a screaming Armenia up to their chamber.

He does all he can to comfort her, but is at a loss as she screams and rails at him for doing this to her. At one point she gets a hold of his sword and tries to gouge out his manhood so it doesn't happen again.

Garsiv doesn't know if she should laugh or cry. He is relieved beyond measure when the midwife arrives and takes over.

After a long and painful birth, the baby is huge, Armenia gives birth to a daughter. The midwife gives her something for pain and she passes out, exhausted.

In her deep slumber she begins to stir again, moaning and crying out for Garsiv. It turns out that she is carrying twins. The second baby, a boy, must be delivered by cesarean section.

Armenia wakes to find Garsiv sitting by her bed with their daughter in his arms.

Armenia looks worried, almost afraid when she sees them.

Garsiv does not understand her look of fear. "You're not well. You should rest."

"I'm sorry—" She looks at the baby. "I know you would want a son."

He smiles. "I am very pleased with my daughter."

"All this time I worried what would happen if we had a daughter, and I worried what would happen if we had a son."

"I have told you many times these last months. If it's a girl, she will be my next Princess. If it's a boy, he will be a warrior."

"And the King—Persia's Kingdom?"

"I was born to be in the military – as the second son, I ride at the head of his military. I have always known that my children would do the same for his children."

"What if something happens to your brother?"

"Then I will butcher all those responsible."

"Your daughter cannot be in the military."

"So far, this daughter of mine does what she pleases, and hollers her head off when she does not get her way. He brother, I wager, will be the thinker." He nods to the basket beside the bed.

"Brother? What another babe?"

"Yes. After you fell so ill. The midwife delivered another. You have given me two children."

And so Garsiv has a first born daughter, and she is destined to become a hellion. Like her father she becomes a fierce, hot headed warrior princess. She becomes the bane of her father's exsistence. Like him she must be forced to listen to reason, has little patience for most things, but is fiercely loyal and dedicated to her family.

Her brother, though a good fighter, is the family thinker. He is scholarly, but brilliant at battle strategy. He is the only one who can reign in his sister, who becomes the head of his private guard. She carries out his orders, and wins many battles in his name. He tries to marry her off in a solid political match, but after she sends back the potential husband's finger in a box, he does not try again.

Together, with Tus's son the new King, and Dastan's children, a infamous band of covert streetwise fighters, they bring a unique reign of greatest to Persia.


End file.
